


Prince and Princess

by Mathen57



Series: Mathen's Drabble/Snippet/Oneshot Emporium [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathen57/pseuds/Mathen57
Summary: Two royal bastards, two lonely souls. Used by their mothers, neglected by their fathers, a pain they share so intimately. One journeys to make peace and the other journeys to find their place in the world.Historia summons Mordred drabble/snippet.
Series: Mathen's Drabble/Snippet/Oneshot Emporium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209692
Kudos: 6





	Prince and Princess

Blood spilt from her mother's neck, staining the ground beneath Historia feet. Like a puppet without its strings, she falls face first with a thud, with her regrets and hatred for her child being the last thing she ever said. The world freezes as her mother's life slipped away. In any other instance, the mother's killer would approach a paralysed Historia, knife in hand, but would be stopped by Rod Reiss. Yet here, in this instance, she panics, and her short, weak legs try to take her home. She had barely reached the front porch before she was grabbed by one of the cloaked men, holding her arms in a death grip. Her eyes catch the gleam of his dagger going for her throat, but Rod's plea stopped him. 

Her...father says something to the men before turning to Historia, speaking soothing words. But his bastard hears none of it, the memory of her mother's death was still fresh and had been seared into her mind. Instinct and fear override her sense of judgement, and she thrashes wildly in the futile attempt to escape the man's death grip. There's a back and forth between Rod and the cloaked men's leader while Historia shooked about. One of her legs kicked the man's groin as an argument ensues, and his grip slackens. Then she runs. 

A pair of men chase her as she enters the house, while the rest moves to surround it. It became apparent that there was no means of escape, and in her fear addled mind which sought to put as much distance from her pursuers as possible, she climbs the stairs. She runs and runs, her lungs burning while the men are hot on her heels. In desperation, she goes for her room in the vain hope that locking it would give her time to escape, somehow. As she reaches her door, a massive force hits her back, and she flies into her room. The pair restrains her as she tries to recover, breaking her legs for good measure. 

Historia screams, both in pain and because it is all she could do as a dagger reaches for her throat. She screams, for in her final moments, she decides to suffer quietly no longer. She screams for her mother and for anyone to help her.

_ In the Throne of Heroes, through a cosmic coincidence, her plea is heard. Many ignore it, except for one particular traitor. _

Like in the fairy-tales Historia had been so enamoured with, a prince comes down to rescue the princess; her knight in shining armour answers the call. 

"I ask of you," spoke the being in draconic armour of white and red. One of the assailants turn towards the knight, but a swift slash of its blade bisects him. His partner stabs at the prince to no avail as an armoured hand gripped his neck. He yells, and it stirs the men surrounding the house into action. The hand squeezes, and he draws his final breath. "are you my master?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mordred eyes the crippled brat before her, covered in tears and snot. She represses a sigh, feeling almost embarrassed to be summoned by someone that looked so pathetic.  _ I should've expected this,  _ Mordred thinks to herself. She crouches down, looking at her summoner straight in the eye. 

"I ask again, are you my master?"

The girl answered back with silence and widened eyes. This time, Mordred sighs. "Here, let me have a look." Mordred grabs the girl's hand and observes the red sigils in the vague shape of a tree. "See this?" Mordred points out, "this means you're my master, and I'm your servant. Now, what's your name?"

Again, silence. This was starting to test Mordred's patience. Her ears pick up the sound of footsteps by the stairs. "Look, it's a straightforward que-"

"His-", the girl interrupts, speaking with gritted teeth as she overcomes her shock and fear while enduring unimaginable agony, "Historia." Mordred smiles at that;  _ She might just have some spine to her. _

The knight's helmet disassembles, revealing green eyes and blonde hair. Historia catches her breath at the sight of it. She didn't expect the one in the armour to be human at all; said human bangs his breastplate with a fist and rises. "And I'm Mordred, the true son and heir of Arthur Pendragon," several men spill into Historia's room, armed with guns and knives, full of killing intent, "so rejoice," the knight's sword becomes wreathed in crimson lightning, "cause you're in good hands." Then she turns into a red blur, charging at the pursuers. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Rod Reiss could only stare at the house perplexed, utterly lost in a sea of confusion and mounting despair. Men after men scream in agony, followed by the sound of broken bones and dismemberment. He could only imagine what the carnage in the house would look like. 

Kenny grabbed him by the collar in a fury, "You set this up, didn't you?!" he accused, though Rod could detect an undertone of excitement. "She's a shifter, ain't she?! Or did ya put some of that titan juice in her tea?! Is that why you pleaded, to give her time!?"

"I-i-its not possible," Rod muttered. 

"What's not possible!?" 

"There's no way Alma could acquire any of the serum; I made sure of it." He spoke in a near breathless whisper. "And Historia couldn't have inherited whats already been stolen from us..."

"Then what's killing my men?!" 

"I-I don't know."

Their conversation was interrupted by a violent crack as a hole in the roof appeared. Out came a metal being adorned with horns and a scowling helm. It held with it a blazing sword that shined brightly in the night. Rod gasped at the sight of Historia, who the metal-being carried over its shoulder, and her bent legs. He had little time to ponder the being's nature before it jumped, causing parts of the roof to break. It flew towards the forest, catching everyone off guard except for Kenny, who ordered his men to get the horses. 

Rod could scarcely conceal his frustration; everything around him was falling apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the premise is that Historia summons Mordred as her servant.
> 
> The main appeal for me is playing with the similarities both characters have and having them bond over that. And also how they can influence each other, i.e Mordred could encourage Historia to be more selfish or true to herself, and Historia could temper Mordred's recklessness or her temper. Another part of the appeal would be the comedy and intrigue that comes from the other characters trying to figure out the exact relationship between the two massively different individuals, and also the affect Mordred's presence could have in the uprising arc. Not to mention Mordred's servant abilities and how it could affect the stations of canon.
> 
> Other than that, I'm kinda in over my head in this since I've only started re-reading parts of the manga and I've only thought of this crossover a day ago, so the idea is underdeveloped.
> 
> Come to think of it, it'd be pretty difficult to justify Mordred's motivation to stay there without a grail to win, though I'm not fond of fics where a Grail War happens in a different setting. Focusing on Mordred and Christa sounds more interesting to write. 
> 
> Just bonding over similarities and shared pain wouldn't cut it though, so the first few arcs of this potential story should involve Historia winning Mordred over in some way. Or actually, shared-pain can work if Mordred sees herself in Historia and endeavours to help her in her own clumsy way. (Both were denied by their father figures, their mothers saw them as a tool, and they're both illegitimate children.) That could be a good starting point to form their friendship.
> 
> I guess then the harder part would be justifying the pair joining the survey corps, since originally it was Rod who made that happen. Though a story where Mordred and Historia gallivanting around and dodging the MPs and being a thorn to the Royal Government sounds fun. But if I want to adhere to the stations of canon for the beginning, maybe I could make magic usage a big deal, and have Mordred's use of her abilities (and just existing) to be really taxing to Historia, which means Mordred can't always fight properly leading to a dire situation where the pair would have to negotiate, leading to their recruitment to the survey corps. 
> 
> But hey, I'll deal with those issues when I turn this to a full story.


End file.
